User blog:EmperorPeacock/oc purge
SO ITS BEEN A WHILE AND I LEFT THE WIKI/DISCORD SERVER BUT I CAN EXPLAIN AHHHHHHHHHH for the longest time ive been having massive anxiety abt the sheer number of upcoming ocs i had (i mean come on it was in the hundreds) bc i knew that like 90% of them would never get pages or grow as concepts and ppl would sit here waiting for them and i kept feeling bad that i wasnt delivering on these ocs i talked so much abt so basically i just retreated due to the stress. eventually though, i was able to be guided back with plenty of advice and reassurance from spades whos just the best admin ever and put up without a lot of ghosting on my part :C eventually i managed to accept the fact that i not only needed to downsize quick, but that i needed to set up some guidelines for myself to make sure i wouldnt end up in the same situation again we found it was pretty apparent that i wouldnt be able to hand-pick which ocs could stay and which would go one-by-one since i cant recognize which ocs im more attached to very easily, so i opted for a different method hence, oc purge :) what i mean by oc 'purge' is that ive chosen a handful of stories to work without as far as my ocs go. the ones from those stories can stay, and i can make more ocs from those stories if i want to, but i wont be pulling from anything outside of said stories this gives me a way to cut down without going through the anguish of shooting these ocs down one-by-one, plus offers me a line so i can stop introducing new concepts and begin developing existing ones. here are the ones that made the cut ''Aesop’s Fables/Cupid & Psyche * 'Chastity H. Jupiter; Daughter of '''Hera * Coinstance C. Haros; Daughter of Charon * Eranthe “Erin” Discord; Daughter of Strife * Henedict Barnhouse; Son of the Hen * Julius Gaius; Son of Gaius Caesar * Marqueena E. Neptune; Daughter of Poseidon * Miel Hombee; Daughter of the Bee * Nautalie Starboard; Daughter of the Sailor * Passerine Dame; Daughter of the Thrush * Prosperity L. Ploutus; Daughter of Plutus * Robin Z. Jupiter; Son of Zeus * Virginia D. Venus; Daughter of Aphrodite ''Arthurian Legend/A Connecticut Yankee * 'Bertha Greene; Daughter of '''Sir Bertilak * Garth Beaumains; Son of Sir Gareth * Gwendolyne “Gwen” E. Vere; Daughter of Guinevere * Jupiter de Schoye; Son of Feirefiz * Quinnifer "Quinny" Vak; Daughter of Guinevak * Ruinous Charming; Successor to Guenever ''The Patchwork Girl of Oz * 'Caitlin Glass; Successor to the '''Glass Cat * Jesseva “Jess” Pipt; Daughter of Margolotte * Jinx Alla Bad; Son of Ojo * Phillip Thrawn; Successor to Dr. Pipt * Waylon Z. Krizzle III; Son of the Woozy ''Queen Zixi of Ix * Jason “Fleece” Nolan; Son of '''Fluff' * Lullian Burton; Daughter of Lulea * Rosebud “Sissy” Nolan; Daughter of Bud * Trixi Alixander; Daughter of Zixi ''The Three Musketeers * Antonio Aragon; Successor to '''Queen Anne' * Cadou Bonacieux; Son of Constance Bonacieux * Claude du Plessis; Son of Cardinal Richelieu * Loucette “Lulu” de Bourbon; Daughter of King Louis * Yvette Chatte; Daughter of Kitty obviously this has a lot of implications for existing ships, squads, etc and im willing to talk abt every one of them, but ill say right here that none of these relationships have to go. they can be adopted from me or just exist in a limbo where u can use them if needed. again, please talk to me!! theres probably more to say about this, but ive been away for so long id rather start reintegrating myself into everything than delve into every part of my new plan so, thanks for waiting up everyone : D Category:Blog posts